Run To My Paradise
by Amazing Lucy-Chan
Summary: Kiko watched her only friend die in  the snow, hatred builds inside her but can some certain white wolf push her through the misery and help her find a way?  MY FIRST SUMMARY AND STORY REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey This Is My First Story So NO BAD REVIEWS! Anyway Ima Let Toboe Say The Disclaimer**

**Toboe: Yay! OK Kiko the Witch Dosnt Own Wolfs Rain No Matter How Much She Wishes She Does**

* * *

><p>The two adult wolves and their small little pup fell down the tube and into a larger tube with an opening that opens once every 3 years. The seal weakened and a small hole to the outside world appeared where a wall once stood. The mother wolf that was now in her human form pushed her pup through the small hole with 3 parting words <em>Run To Paradise. <em>The seal then regained its strength and closed quickly, the pups only way back to her parents was now gone. She roamed in the freezing snow until she came apon a small cave with a female gray wolf named Yune. Yune found the small little white pup with jet black paws going up to her middle of her legs wandering and freezing in the cold. Yune's mate died when she wanted to have pups because of a hunter so she raised the pup as her own. 6 years later when Kiko was 14 Yune and Kiko where walking back from a hunt and a loud **BANG!** ring out through the forest, Yune ushered Kiko towards the cave quickly. Yune stayed behind and fought the hunter and another loud **BANG! **rang out closer to the cave and a long, sorrowful howl peirced the cool night air. Kiko pricked her ears to this. "Yune?"She cried out in a worried, hushed whisper. She got to her paws and ran to the howl as fast as she could and saw Yunes dead body in blood. Kiko sat beside her body and howled a long and painful howl, full of emotion and loss. "YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNE!"She cried to no one in particular into the crisp night air, the full moon shining down onto Yunes lifeless body and Kiko's howling, crying body, its shimmering face lighting up her tears on her fur, she cried out to the moon hoping for a response.

* * *

><p>My first chapter how was it? I got Yune from Fairy Tail Gray's old teacher Yune correct me if i got the name wrong please review! Sleep Now Children Of The Moon And Dream Of Precious Paradise...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter done woohoo i only own kiko yune and anyother oc's sadly i dont own wolfs rain however much i dream i do lets just get to reading k?**

* * *

><p>Kiko layed beside her friendmother and whimpers occasionally. _I have to get moving before the hunter comes for his kill _She thought, glancing at Yunes body then slowly getting up and running into the blizzard, getting knocked over because of the strong winds. She spots a small cave and runs to it, curling up for warmth in the back of the cave. She barely slept she sat and thought about the passing hours _Freedom is never real...you'll always be brought down _She thought, a tear rolling down her muzzle and she said sadly "Yune..." She howled a long howl full of pain, sorrow, and misery. It lasted a good 5 minutes then the blizzard broke and she headed for some near by forest. She had been living in the forest for 3 years now since Yune's death. Her white fur coat changed colors to a caramel brown with a white underbelly and white tipped ears. She was running closer and closer to a human city and paniced when she saw all the soldiers but the ran as fast as she could and jumped over the wall and into the city. She padded down the busy street, ignoring the screams and terrified shreiks. Some soldiers ran infront of her and she ran into some alleyways and into a chubby light caramel brown wolf and a white wolf. "Out of my way they're coming to catch me!" She growled, teeth bared. The chubby brown one was first to speak "woah woah calm down we're not gonna turn you in!" He held up his hands in defense. "Why are you in human forms dont you have any pride?" She growled at them. The white wolf spoke next, no emotion in his voice "We act human to survive and to get to paradise." She stopped growling and whimpered slightly. Yune told her many times about paradise and how many wolves risk their lives to get there, she told her about the flower maiden Cheza was the key to paradise. _Yune must be at paradise I have to go there..._ She thought and looked at the 2 wolves "Im coming with you...to paradise."

* * *

><p>HOW was it? i think it went ok well please review ill try to write more till next time!<p>

Does freedom exsist in paradise...


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter im on a roll gonna try to get 3 chapters up today wish me luck and i only own Kiko Yune and any other characters i decide to put in with the cast i dont own wolfs rain but i do own this lollipop! ok start reading!**

* * *

><p>Kiko followed the two boys into the sewer. "It stinks!" She yells to them. "Oh i never got your names im Kiko" She said with a friendly tune. "Kiba" The white wolf stated plainly. The chubby wolf smiled a wide grin "Im Hige" She nods at them "How do i turn human?" She askes. "Just stay calm" Kiba says again with no emotion.<p>

Kiko's P.O.V

_Ok stay calm...calm...I_ thinks to myself. Instead of a caramel brown wolf behind the boys was a beautiful girl with long white hair down to my mid back and a short black skirt with a pink tank top that showed a little to much up top and a black leather collar with a red heart hanging from it and black boots up to my knee's. Twirls around and smiles "Woohoo its so cute!" I have to admit its adorable i think i should stay human for a while. Hige whistles and Kiba just stares _Wow i guess they really like what they see!_ "Like what you see?" I laugh at them. Hige blushes and looks off and Kiba just continues to lead us. We come to an opening and I crawl out first then Kiba then Hige. I sniff the air and smells Yunes blood. "Yune..." I say quietly. "Who's Yune Kiko?" Hige askes. I run off, not answering his question._ Its Yune she's alive I know it she has to those dieing words..._

_ ~FlashBack~_

"Smile for me i want to see your smile as my last meamory" Yune says in a hushed whisper. Tears roll from my furry cheeks and onto the snow. "Yune... dont leave me behind we're supposed to stay together remember?" I cried out. "I know my dear friend please dont hate all humans take this..." She holds up a black lethar collar with a red heart hanging from it "Remember me always my dear friend" Yune said with her last dieing breath and closed her eyes, tears forming in the corners and died smiling warmly to me. "Yune? Yune? Yune!" I crie out into the air.

~FlashBack Ends~

"Yune..." I say as I run to the scent. I open the door and see Yune barking madly at the human men. "Yune!" I cry out happily. "Kiko?" She says in confusion. "Yes im here!" I cant help but smile Yune is alive and I can save her! I bend the bars and we run out, both in wolf form. I run to Kiba and Hige's scent but only Yune made it i was caught by the soldiers. I let out a long howl of distress before they knocked me out. Kiba prickes his ears and Yune looks to. "Thats Kiko's howl" says Yune. "Lets go save her then" Kiba says leader-like. I wake up in a cage somewhere in a labratory and smell the scent of lunar flowers. "Cheza!" I yell. In the orb she opens her eyes. "cheza is awakening she's feeling excited!" A scientest states excitedly. I howl in excitement. Cheza is awakening! "Cheza!" I yell again. She opens her eyes fully and looks up, the water-like liquid inside draining and she coughs. I bend the bars and run into the labratory in human. "Cheza!" I yell to her. I turn around and growl lowly. "Darcia.." I say as if its acid in my mouth. "Hello little wolf trying to save Cheza are we?" He says with a grin. "ya from you!" I growl lowly, turning to my wolf form. "That isnt going to happen im going to use Cheza to open paradise" he frowns at me. "Leave Cheza alone or else!" I growl, getting into a leaping stance. He pulls a sword out "I need Cheza for paradise dont stop me!" He screams in rage. I leap at him.

_**This Fight Has Begun...Over Cheza...Over Paradise...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>How was that? i think it was great 2 chapters in a row is that good? im trying to get in the 20's dont rush me but until next time k?<strong>_

**_The Lunar Flower Sings To The Moon..._**


End file.
